In recent years, various navigation systems for location based services (LBS) has spread wherein positional information of a client device such as a cell phone is acquired, for example, from global navigation satellite system (GNSS) such as global positioning satellites (GPS), Galileo and GLONASS, or from a remote navigation server coupled to the Internet. The client device communicates with the navigation server via a communication system. Based on the acquired positional information, for example, map data, the current position of the client device, and a recommendation route to a destination is displayed.
The client devices comprise wired and/or wireless capabilities that enable communication with wired and/or wireless communication systems. The wired communication systems comprise the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN), Wide Area Networks (WANs), Local Area Networks (LANs), and other networks that use wired or optical media for the transmission of data. The wireless communication systems comprise cellular telephone systems, satellite communication systems, Wireless Local Area Networks (WLANs), Wireless Personal Area Networks (WPANs), and other networks that employ a wireless link between a client device and a network infrastructure. Many client devices such as customer premise equipment (CPE) in hot spot are serviced by using a combination of wireless communication systems and wired communication systems.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.